


Engel Aus Kristall

by WildandWhirling



Category: Marie Antoinette - Levay/Kunze
Genre: (From both sides tbh), An Implied Guillotining, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, English subtitles, F/M, Fanvids, Past Relationship(s), Pining, So much angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: After Margrid betrays him, Orléans broods on their relationship and how they reached this point.
Relationships: Margrid Arnaud/Philippe Égalité





	Engel Aus Kristall

**Author's Note:**

> (De-Saturated - Present timeline/Orléans' visions, Saturated - Orléans' memories) 
> 
> Orléans is imprisoned after his former lover, Margrid Arnaud, turns him in for treason. Feeling stung and betrayed as he awaits his trial and execution, Orléans wonders how everything could have gone wrong, haunted by images of the past, both in his own mind and around him. At first, out of bitterness, he blames Margrid, but then, as he stops to consider it, he realizes that, had he been in the same spot, he would have done exactly the same as her, and that his own ruthlessness had turned her against him. As he's put on trial, he sees her one last time. Margrid, shocked and regretful by what happened between them as well, watches as her former lover is guillotined and grieves.


End file.
